Sanosuke's Crush
by SesshyGirlFluffy
Summary: He meet's Kenshin's little sister and he falls for her.But who is this Dark? And who the hell is that Bankotsu? SanoxOc Oc is Kazuma ENJOY! No flames! Read if you like!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Yahiko were walking through the woods. Then they heard it, a rustle in the bushes. Kenshin halted and put a hand to his sword that was strapped around his waist. Sanosuke and Yahiko stopped too.

"What's wrong Kenshin?" Yahiko asked but Kenshin looked from side to side concentrating. Then a dagger came out of nowhere and hit the tree behind Kenshin and made a tiny cut on his cheek. Yahiko hid behind a tree and Sanosuke stood in front of him and slightly behind Kenshin.

"Who's there? Show yourself…" Kenshin said calmly. Another rustle was heard and a figure appeared in front of Kenshin. They wore a loose kimono (like kenshins but black) and had long black hair in a braid that hung to their knees. They were wearing a triangular hat and their head was inclined downwards so it hid their face. "Who are you? What do you want?" he asked seriously. The figure did not look up but answered in a feminine, angel-like voice.

"Batosai…It has been a long time, so I hear you go by Kenshin now…interesting…" they said in a monotone voice.

"Do I know you?" Kenshin asked still serious.

"You have tasted the blade of my sword…" the figure said and lifted its head. It was a girl! She had a beautiful heart-shaped face and amazing hazel eyes that glowed with fire. The girl threw off the triangular hat. "Nice to see you Kenshin, or should I call you…Marshmallow king?" she smiled brightly at him. Kenshin gasped and smiled.

"Kazuma…I have missed you!" he said childishly and ran forward and gave her a hug. She returned it with a bright smile. She pulled away to look at him in arms length.

"Well, you still look the same you twit! So how have ya been big brother?" she asked happily and Sanosuke and Yahiko fell over anime style.

"She's your sister?" Yahiko yelled shocked. Kazuma looked at Yahiko and walked over to him and bent her knees so she could look at him in the eye (she was a little taller than kaoru and an inch taller then Kenshin).

"Who are you little one?" she asked sweetly. Yahiko turned red and fumed.

"I am not little! The name's Yahiko!" he shouted.

"You're right you're not so little, nice to meet you young Yahiko" she said smiling and he returned it this time. "I'm not Kenshins biological sister, but he's like a real big brother to me since I was little" she said happily and he nodded. Kazuma suddenly looked at Sanosuke and she automatically blushed, he was the most handsome guy she had ever seen. Kenshin looked at her quizzly.

"Oh, this is Sanosuke. Sanosuke meet Kazuma" he said smiling. Sanosuke smiled at her and her blush rose but she smiled back. "Are you blushing?" Kenshin stepped in front of her trying to get a closer look. She pushed him away and he fell on his butt. He got up rubbing his sore butt. "What was that for?"

"For being stupid!" She yelled then huffed and looked away from him. "You are so…ugh!" They all hear another rustle in the bushes and tensed. "Dark! Get out of that bush!" she yelled and a boy that looked to be as old as Sanosuke came out holding a sword. He had purple hair and violet eyes.

"Hey! Don't yell at me, you know how much that upsets me darling" he said and stepped closer to her.

"Darling? What's he talking about?" Kenshin asked suspiciously. Sanosuke didn't know why but he wanted to rip the guy's head off for that. 'Am I jealous?' he asked himself.

"He calls every girl darling! Don't mind him, he's just a big goofball" Kazuma said laughing a little when she earned a glare.

"Your words wound me darling" Dark said and put a hand to his chest. 'If you keep calling her that **I'll** hurt you, you bastard!' Sanosuke thought angrily. "Well, you're here safely so I should go back to the village" he said.

"You were the one that got chased by a bear and I had to rescue you, if anyone needed safety it's you" she said crossing her arms across her chest. He looked fake hurt and she rolled her eyes. He grabbed her hand and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll see ya in a few weeks" he said then looked at a fuming Sanosuke. "Stay away from her pal!" he said warningly then disappeared in a fast speed. She looked at Sanosuke apologizing.

"I'm sorry about him, he's over protective…He's like a very angry cousin" she laughed. Sanosuke felt relieved she wasn't into Dark. Kazuma smiled at Kenshin. "Well big brother…are you going to show me where you live or just stand there?" she asked and he nodded and they walked toward the dojo.

(Just thought I'd write this. No flames! Review if you'd like! I'll make the other chapters longer tho)


	2. Chapter 2 Bonding

Chapter 2:

They were walking to the dojo when Kazuma suddenly hissed and clutched her right rib. Kenshin stopped walking and looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong Kazuma?" he asked and lightly touched her rib and she winced. "Are you hurt?"

"Just a scratch…"she said laughing weakly. Kenshin pulled away the top part of her outfit and it revealed her chest wrapped in bandages (in the olden days they don't have bra's) He noticed that near her ribs was a big splotch of blood. If a wound caused that it had to be very deep.

"That's not just a scratch!" Yahiko shouted. Kazuma managed a smile.

"It's nothing really, I just need to rest for a few minutes" as she said that she leaned backwards against a tree. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly.

"We need to get you to Megumi, she's a good doctor that she is" Kenshin said and pulled her arm around his shoulder so he could balance her, though he was having trouble because of her two swords strapped to her hip. Sanosuke sighed and pulled Kazuma from Kenshins arms and carried her bridal style. "Thanks Sano" he smiled. Sano shrugged and continued walking blushing lightly.

Kenshin took her top from the ground. "Her wounds should get some air" he said and Sano did everything not to look at the girl in his arms. He felt her stir and she cuddled to his chest making him blush more.

"Warm…"she mumbled in her sleep and Kenshin and Yahiko raised an eyebrow. "Master, Kenshin stole my marshmallows…can I kick his butt?" she mumbled and everyone's sweat dropped.

"I can't believe she still remembers that" Kenshin wondered out loud and shook his head smiling.

She stirred again and everyone looked at her as she began to mumble something.

"Sano…warm…strong…tired…"she mumbled and Kenshin and Yahiko looked up to see Sanosuke blushing madly but a smile on his lips. They reached the dojo and Megumi came out and looked at the girl in Sanosuke's arms.

"What happened to her?" Megumi asked shocked. "Come this way" she said and ran into the infirmary with everyone following silently. Sano put Kazuma on one of the futons and Megumi came back carrying bandages, a girl kimono (like kaoru's only black) and a basin of water and a wash cloth. She placed it all near the laying girl and looked at the boys. "Well, are you leaving or not?" she asked angrily and everyone ran out.

Half an hour later

Megumi came into the other room where the boys were. Kenshin jumped out of his seat.

"Is she alright?" he asked worriedly. Megumi smiled and waved her hand not to worry.

"She's fine, her wound re-opened though. It looked like a sword was stabbed on her ribs" she said quizzly and Kenshin shook his head.

"Kazuma's always so violent…she's always itching for a fight, If she doesn't stop soon it'll be the death of me that it will" he said shaking his head smiling. "May we go and see her?" he asked her.

"Well, I think it would be better to let her rest her-"she started but was interrupted when the door behind her opened. Kazuma stepped out wearing the kimono and her hair was in a ponytail.

"I'm fine! Just a scratch!" she said smiling. Megumi walked towards her hurriedly.

"You should go back to bed, you're wea-"

"No I'm fine really!" she said batting away migumi's hands.

"You are so much like Sanosuke it scares me" Megumi said. "So stubborn…" she shook her head.

"She's always been like that I'm afraid" Kenshin said laughing while Kazuma blushed and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. Kazuma ran toward Kenshin and tackled him on the floor giving him a noogie.

"Haha…very funny aniki! (aniki means big brother in Japanese)" she said laughing while kenshin struggled.

"You're so violent…"Kenshin said and she let him go and stood up but gave Kenshin a peace sign.

"You know ya love me!" she said smiling and he nodded.

"You look very pretty in that kimono" he said and she blushed. "Like a real lady should" he said and she snorted.

"You wish, I feel so weird…Why do girls wear this stuff anyway?" she asked and Yahiko shrugged.

"Dunno, but it's pretty stupid if you ask me…" he said arrogantly and she threw an arm around his shoulders.

"Yea me too! I like this guy already!" she said and gave him a noogie. Kenshin shook his head smiling.

"Girls wear pretty kimono's to attract suitors" Megumi said. "It makes them feel feminine"

"Suitors? Pleez…"Kazuma scoffed. "Suitors are stuck-up snobs who have too much money…A real man has to be tough and strong!" she said in a matter-of-factly way.

"Suitors will insure your happiness and take care of you like a princess" Megumi argued.

"Ever heard of independence? Plus, they inherit their money! A real man should work! Those suitors are just wimps!" she said arrogantly. Kenshin put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"We all have our opinions" he said smiling.

"Kenshin be real! She doesn't act like a lady, she should learn proper etiquette!" Megumi said. They all saw Kazuma stiffen and she looked to her side sadly with this trembling expression in her eyes.

"Kazuma, she didn't mean that…"Kenshin began but she didn't meet his eyes and ran out of the room.

"Megumi! What did you do that for?" Yahiko yelled and Megumi looked regretful that she said that. "I'm gonna go talk to her…" Yahiko said and was about to go when Kenshin stopped him.

"I think she just needs some time alone, if she talks to someone like you…she'll be even more upset" he said. "You remind her of someone and it's a very delicate sitiation" he explained looking at the door Kazuma ran out of.

"I think you're wrong Kenshin…" they all looked to Sanosuke. "I know that look…I'll talk to her" he said and walked out of the door. He saw Kazuma sitting on the porch looking down at the Koi pond. Her knees were hugged to her chest as she stared at her reflection sadly. Her hair was let down completely and scattered on the floor beside her. He walked and sat down next to her. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked and she shook her head not letting her eyes leave her reflection.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked and she shook her head. He sighed a little. "She didn't mean it you know…"he said still looking at her.

"…I know…" she whispered quietly.

"So what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing…I just remembered something…"she said quietly still looking at her reflection. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and grimaced. He saw the look, the look she had in her eyes when she did that…She felt low, like she didn't belong and she thought what Megumi said was right. She looked at herself so angry and sad. She grabbed a rock and threw it at her reflection making it shatter. Her eyes were burning hazel, like burning wood cracking. "Do you have a gym here?" she asked in a calm voice, but it was strong.

"Yea, I'll show you the way…"he said and he got up and she did too. But when she got up his eyes widened as he looked at her. She looked different when her hair was down and flowed to her knees, she looked ethereal. She looked at him confused and he just blushed and motioned her to follow him. When they got to the gym, they saw a note on top of some clothes. "It's for you…" he said as he read the note and handed it to her.

' _**Kazuma,**_

_**I knew you'd come here so I laid out some training clothes for you. I'm sorry for what Megumi said. She didn't mean it. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Kenshin'**_

She took the clothes and left to another room to change. She came back wearing black pants that were tied at the waist with a sash and her hair was on one long braid. She was wearing training shoes (the ones they wear in DBZ). She was wearing her bandages to cover her chest and had black fingerless gloves. She walked toward a punching back and Sano sat on the floor still watching her. She had this really angry look when she went in front of the punching bag. She got into a fighting stance and brought her fist back and connected it with the punching bag in a strong blow. Sano's eyes widened at her strength. She punched and punched and then she brought her fist back and punched it hard. The punching bag flew out of the chain and slammed against the opposite wall. If he thought she was strong before, he was wrong. She panted and then smiled slightly. She walked toward where the clothes were to see her samurai sword. She picked it up and unsheathed it. She practiced many fast and graceful moves with it and then she sheathed it again and looked at Sano.

"Wanna fight?" she said smiling and he smirked and got up. He took of his shirt to reveal his stomach and his chest bandaged (he does have that stuff!). He walked toward her.

"Judo style?" he asked and she nodded. They both got in a fighting stance and he lunged forward at her but she dodged and flipped him on his back. They sparred for an hour until they stopped and sat down near the Koi pond. Sanosuke tried and massage his shoulder that was sore but no avail. Kazuma saw his discomfort and sat behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. He tensed and relaxed when she massaged it. Her touch was warm and flowing and it was undoubtedly relaxing. She massaged his back and made it crack and he let out a soft sigh when the muscle relaxed. She worked her was back up to his shoulders and he closed his eyes relaxing completely.

"Hey you two-"they heard Yahiko say and they both looked to their right to see him standing there with eyes wide. Then he grinned and ran back into the room he came from.

"Damn brat" Sano said growling but with a smile on his face. Kazuma sill continued to massage his shoulder and shrugged.

"He's okay…"she said and he let out a much appreciated groan when his neck cracked. "Thanks Sano…for everything" she said smiling and he looked at her from the corner of his eye and smiled.

"No problem, I just didn't want Megumi to change the only okay girl I met." He said and she blushed a little.

"I'm the only 'Okay' girl you met?" she asked still rubbing his shoulders.

"Yep, most of the other girls throw themselves at suitors and wear too much make-up. That's just creepy if you ask me…"he said and he heard her laugh.

"I agree with you there" she said." Let's head back, the squirt is probably spreading lies by now" she said and they both got up and headed back to the dojo to change.

(Oh yeah! Super long chapter! Review! no flames!)


	3. Chapter 3 Agreement and Kiss

( New chappie! The song "Four seasons" by Namie Amuro (featured in inuyasha) Please review! I do not own anything exept Kazuma)

Chapter 3:

They both went back to the dojo and she changed into a purple kimono (like kaoru's). She came out to see Sano with his shirt back on(shirt, jacket, whatever…)

"Hey Sano! Can you help me with something?" she asked him.

"Sure, what can I do for ya?" he smiled and she blushed a little.

"Well, I want to prove Megumi wrong…that I can act like one of them for a little while. But in truth I don't know how to, I never met a real lady before…so can you help me out?" she asked giving him the puppy eyes.

"Okay! Just stop the eyes!" he said laughing. "Well, let's see…you need to act girly…" he said to himself. He reached for her braid and undid it. "Lots of girls like their hair down…kaoru always walks gracefully and is very polite. So just work on that for now" he said.

"How am I suppose to walk gracefully?" she asked him.

"I dunno, I ain't a girl! Well, here…"he said and he put her arms around his arm. "Lot's of girls hang off guys arms and that solves the walking problem" he said smartly and she blushed but nodded.

"Okay…what else?" she asked.

"Well, a lot of girls giggle a lot" he said and she giggled. "Perfect" he said proudly. "Just do me a favor, don't stay like this for long" he said and she grimaced.

"Like I actually want to act like this...I just wanna prove them wrong! My master always said I should quit fighting and act ladylike but then my friend said I couldn't if I tried." She said frowning slightly. "BUT I'll SHOW THEM!" she said smiling and laughing evilly.

"Normally girls are quiet and collected, why? I have no clue" he said. He ran his hand through her bangs to straiten them out. "Okay! Let's try this! Maybe I can make them think I'm actually a gentleman! Ha! That'll be the day!" he said and they walked back into the room with her hanging off his arm smiling brightly.

"Oh Sano! You're so funny!" she giggled and everyone looked at them shocked.

"Who is she?" Yahiko asked.

"It's me young Yahiko! Kazuma!" she said cheerfully and watched as his eyes widened.

"Kazuma, are you alright?" Kenshin asked worried.

"Of course my dear brother" she said calmly with a smile on her face. "Sanosuke just told me a really funny story" she giggled. Sano smiled brightly which shocked everyone.

"Are you both drunk?" Yahiko asked.

"Of course not young Yahiko! It's not dignified to drink sake at this hour!" Kazuma giggled.

"Yea, would you like to take a short walk?" Sanosuke asked kindly to Kazuma.

"Of course Sano-kun! I'd love to!" she giggled at him dreamily and he blushed lightly. They both walked out the door and everyone followed them. They knew they were being followed so they kept up appearances. Sanosuke and Kazuma came by the pond again and Kazuma sat gracefully on her knees and her hands on top of her lap gazing at the pond with a soft smile. Sanosuke sat next to her like he always does though. They could feel everyone stare at them. Kazuma looked at Sanosuke and found that he was looking at her back which made her blush. She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Thanks Sano…" she whispered and moved back smiling but looked at the pond. Sanosuke just sat there with wide eyes and a huge blush on his cheeks, he'd never been kissed before…He smiled brightly but still had a small blush on the bridge of his nose. He put his hand on top of hers and she looked at him in the eyes. It's like they were saying "No problem!" she smiled even more brightly and squeezed his hand.

"Sing something…they'll be so shocked they won't believe it" he whispered and she thought about it and nodded.

_Four scene of love and laughter  
I'll be alright being alone  
Four scene of love and laughter  
I'll be alright being alone  
Four scene of love and laughter  
I'll be alright being alone  
Four scene of love and laughter  
I'll be Okay_

She sang beautifully, her voice was rich and angel-like.

_Aishi aeba wakare yuku sonna deai kurikaeshita  
Kioku fukaku tesaguri de anai kage o motomete wa_

She closed her eyes and smiled.

_I can taste the sweetness of the past  
Doko ni mo anata wa inai kedo  
I'll be alright me o tsureba soko ni  
Kawaranai ai o I belive_

_Haru no hikari atsu metara hana sakasete  
Natsu wa tsuku ukabu umi de mitsumete  
_

"Wow she has a beautiful voice…" Megumi said behind a bush and everyone nodded.

_  
Aki no kaze fuyu no yuki mo sono toiki de  
Atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love mou ichido_

_Negai dakeno yakusoku wa toki ga tateba iroaseru  
Can you feel me underneath the skin?  
Anna ni kasaneta omoi nara_

"She never sings…she's acting like a real lady" Kenshin said quietly.

_We'll be alright shinjite ireba sou  
Donna touku demo stay with me_

_Haru no hanareru no youru ni mukare ni kite  
Natsu no sunahama ni message nokoshite  
Aki mo ame fuyu no namida kazararu ai de  
Atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love yume no naka_

_Megareru toki o kokoro ni ari no mama ni  
Futari wo hibi wa mosugu omoide  
Ai mo yume mo wa wasure mono itsu no hide mo  
Atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love mune no oku_

Sanosuke was really impressed with her. He knew he had feelings for her though…His heart would pound when she was near and he'd feel strong but weak at the same time.

_  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me…_

_Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me…_

_  
**'I guess there is a thing as love at first sight' **_he thought while looking at her beauty.

_  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me…  
_

She opened her eyes to look right into his and blushed as she sang the last chorus.

_  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me…_

She let the note linger in the air before sighing and looking to the sky.

"You see father! I can be a lady! I just don't want to! In your face you old fart!" she yelled to the skies and everyone's sweat dropped.

"So she was just proving everyone wrong…" they sighed in relief but still stayed hidden.

"See I knew you could do it!" Sano said smiling. She looked at him with a beaming smile and tackled him to the ground on a hug. "Oof!" he said blushing madly because she was lying on top of him hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Sanosuke! You're the best!" she said still hugging him. He just blushed more but smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back and she looked up at him smiling shyly. "Sano…I really like you" she said blushing and looked at the ground.

'**_She likes me? SHE LIKES ME! WHOOHOOO!' _**he thought. He put his hand under her chin and lifted it up so she looked at him in the eyes. His eyes glowed with happiness and he wore a very special smile.

"I like you too Kazu" he said using her nickname making her blush.

'**_This is my chance! Here goes..'_** he thought as he leaned his head forward. She leaned forward shyly and he pressed him lips to her in a short, soft kiss. Their eyes fluttered closed and Sanosuke used the hand that was holding her chin to caress her cheek.

'**_His lips are soft…I feel warm' _**she thought as he added more pressure to their lips. They both pulled apart and opened their eyes and smiled softly at each other.

'**_That was the best thing I have ever felt' _**he thought to himself.

Behind the bushes

"He kissed her!" Yahiko said disbelieving his eyes and everyone looked shocked.

"She kissed him back!" Megumi said totally weirded out. "It's the apocalypse"

"Looks like she found the one for her that she did" Kenshin said happy his sister found someone. "But I have to have a talk with Sano that I should" he said.

"Yea! Me too! I just met her but she's like a big sister to me" Yahiko said.

"And I am too…I wanna make sure Sano behaves" Megumi said and they headed inside leaving the young couple alone to watch the moon.


End file.
